Swapnote
Swapnote was released on Thursday 22 December 2011 as a download from the Nintendo eShop for free. Swapnote allows Nintendo 3DS users to send notes to friends on SpotPass or StreetPass. You can unlock rewards for sending messages, this is the first mode of chat for the Nintendo 3DS. Rewards Other Rewards Letter amounts are unknown. *The ability to download photos and voice clips attached to notes you receive for 10 Play Coins per attachment. *The ability to buy a new selection of stationery. (Each cost five Play Coins.) This also unlocks the ability to unlock stationery from Special Notes, as well as unlock the stationery without receiving the special note (if a friend sends you a note written on the special stationery). *The ability to edit the Date Stamp on notes, making them seem like they came from up to seven days in the past or making them sealed and unable to be opened for up to seven days into the future. *The ability to cycle between the currently viewed note with the L and R buttons. Special Notes From time to time, notes from special people will be recived via SpotPass as long as you have the fuction to recive SpotPass notes on and you quality. Special Notes have golden borders that sparkle and often feature unique stationary that can only be unlocked from that note or by reciving a note written on that stationary. Attachments of Special Notes typically cannot be downloaded. The following Special Notes have been distributed: *'From:' Nikki (Swapnote's tutorial charachter) Sent: Valentine's Day 2012''' Message: Page 1/"Happy Valentine's Day!" Page 2/"Thank you for using Swapnote!" (Page 2 features an image of Nikki's Mii sitting atop a heart-shaped box) Page 3/""I hope you get lots of chocolate today! *heart illustration* Nikki *Illustration of Nikki holding a heart-shaped box*" 'Misc '''This note was sealed for seven days using the Date Stamp feature, unlocking on Valentine's Day. The photo on Page 2 can be downloaded. This note unlocks a Valentine's Day themed stationary. A Mii of Nikki was added to your Plaza upon reciving this note, she can be sent to Mii Maker but cannot be sent back. *'From: Reggie (Representative from Nintendo of America) Sent: Late February 2012 Message: '''Page 1/ (This page has no writing, it features a picture of Reggie's Mii standing next to a ? Block and a voice clip saying "Hi, this is Reggie from Nintendo!) Page 2/"Looking forward to sharing some news on '''Feb 22" Page 3/"Meet me on Feb 22 6am PT/9 am ET at" Page 4/"Nintendo.com/nintendo_direct. Reggie" Misc: 'This note was advertising a Nintendo Direct video. This note unlocks "Nintendo Direct" stationary, which looks like a notebook with a plaid design. *'From: '''Aonuma (Legend of Zelda producer) '''Sent: '''Late February 2012 '''Message: Page 1/"Hello! *Triforce drawing* This is Aonuma, Nintendo's Legend of Zelda producer." (This page features a sound clip of the unlocking sound from Legend of Zelda games) Page 2/"*Ocarina Illustration* Did you enjoy the Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time 3D?" Page 3/"Thanks to everyone, the Legend of Zelda series had a very happy 25th anniversary *heart illustration*" Page 4/"I hope you're looking forward to New Legend of Zelda games." (The Wizzrobe and Fairy in the stationary have speech bubbles written next to them, the Wizzrobe's says "Yes" and the Fairy's says "For Sure") Qualification: Though it is unconfirmed, it is said you must play Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D at least once to be sent this note. Misc: This note unlocks a Legend of Zelda stationary based on the original Legend of Zelda game. *'From: '''Krysta (Her statis isn't stated) (the title card just says "nintendo") '''Sent: '''Late March 2012' Message: Page 1/"Nintendo spokesdog, 'Uggie '''has a message for you for you! I am helping him today (this is in a word bubble from the girl)". Page 2/"Have you played Nintendodogs+cats yet? (the girl then draws a music note)"(this page also features a voice chip of Uggie barking and a picture of Uggie playing on a 3DS). Page 3/"try the '''free '''demo in the Nintendo eShop (she also draws something)-Krysta from Nintendo"ESRB Rating: Everyone. This unlocks a Nintendodogs+Cats stationary and it is said that you have to have played Nitnedno Dogs+cats but this is unconfirmed. *'From: Brian (I Fight Dragons Member) Sent: 'Late April 2012 '''Message: '''Page 1/ "Harnessing the magic of computers, we've created a 3D video" (This page also includes a voice chip which introduces him and his band saying "Greetings, Brian here from I Fight Dragons, your friendly neighborhood chip tune pop rock band!"). Page 2/"Save World Get Girl" is now available on Nintendo Video. Page 3/"Watch it before it's too late! -Brian" (A picture of the band (I Fight Dragons) is put on the page) (A stationary with the band members pictures with a title of the band name is unlocked in the staionary section). He is then added to your Streetpass Mii Plaza. *'From: Nikki (Swapnote's tutorial charcter) Sent: Early May 2012 (Before Mother's Day being a mother's day note) Message: 'Page 1/"It's almost Mother's Day, Don't Forget!". Page 2/"Mother's Day is a great time to say, (this is being said by a picture of her drawn on the paper) Thank you, to your mom".Page 3/ "I drew a picture for my mom using Art Academy: First Semester". Page 4/"I really hope she likes it-Nikki" (this page has a picture of Nikki holding flowers along with a cat). After the note is saved you unlcok a stationary for Art Academy: First Semester. She is then added to your Streetpass Mii Plaza if she is not there already. This page also fetures a link to the Art Academy: First Semester page on the Nintendo eShop. *'From: Jessie (Nintendo Show 3D host) Sent: Late May 2012 Message: 'Page 1/"Guess what?! Mario Tennis Open is now avaliable!" (this page also fetures a voice chip saying "Hey everyone, i'm Jessie from Nintendo Show 3D"). Page 2/"If you own the game, there is a special QR code in-game gift...!". Page 3/"Check out Mario Tennis Open.com to learn more about it". Page 3/"(a heart is on the page representing love) Jessie" (this page also fetures a promotional picture of Mario Tennis Open with Mario, Yoshi, Bowser and Lakitu as a coach). After the note is saved you unlock a stationary for Mario Tennis Open and Jessie is added to your mii plaza. *'From: '''Reggie (Representative for Nintendo of America) '''Sent: Early June 2012 Message: 'Page 1/"It's time for the Nintendo All-Access Presentation @ E3 2012! (this page also features a voice chip saying "Hey it's Reggie, coming from E3 2012". Page 2/"Watch it live on June 5 at 9am PT at e3.nintendo.com."Page 3/"Check bsck throughout the week for more E3 announcements Yeah!"Page 3/Reggie (this page also features a picture of Reggie holding the Wii U Gamepad). This unlocks a Nintendo All-Access@E3 2012 Stationary. *'From: '''Niki (Swapnote's tutorial character) '''Sent: '''Early August 2012 '''Message: Page 1/ "Aloha! Greeting from the beach!" (pictures of a Hibiscus and a heart shaped leaf are drawn in the bottom left and top right corners respectively. A sound clip of Seagulls is heard) Page 2/ "Swapnote now has Colored pens!" (A picture of Niki in a tropical outfit holding a pencil is drawn) Page 3/ "Switch colors like so!" (There is a picture of a Dpad with arrows pointing left and right) "The Nintendo eShop has the update!" Page 4/ "Now I'm off to learn to swim!" (A picture of Niki wearing a bathing suit and a raft.) "- Niki". This note announces the update to swapnote which adds colored pens, and contains a link to that update in the note. It also unlocks the Vacation stationery. Stationery *Basic Swapnote Stationery *Music Note Stationery *A House Drawing Stationery *A Stationery with the Mii in the Sun *A Dinning Set Stationery *An Airline Postcard Stationery *A Stationery with Swapnote Letter Pictures *A Plans Grid Stationery *An Angry Mii Stationery *A Group of People in a Meadow Stationery *A Note with the Japanese kanji "Nin" (from Nintendo) on the Right Bottom Corner Stationery *A Sad, Depressed Mii Stationery *A Flowing Star Stationery *A Leaves falling from the Sky Stationery *A Snowman Stationery *A Bubble Stationery *A Raining Stationery with a Frog on the Bottom Right Corner *A Snowflake themed Stationery *A Heart Love Stationary *A Black Cat looking through a window Stationary *A Flower Card Stationery *A Sweets themed Stationary *A Fall, Animal themed Stationery *A Halloween Themed Stationery *A Boat themed Stationery *A Birthday themed Stationery *A Party themed Stationery *A Sunset, Resort Stationery *An Old Film Movie Stationery *A Person Speaking into a Blow Horn Stationery *A Map Stationery *A Wanted Poster Stationery *A Machine Geared Stationery *A Soccer Stationery *A Stationery that features 2 shelves and a Bird Cage (with a Bird on top) *A Winter Stationery *A Heart Surrounded by Stars Stationery *A Night Version of the House Drawing Stationery *An Over Town Firework Stationery *An Outer Space Stationery Stationery Received from Special Notes *Valentine's Day themed Stationery *Nintendo Direct Stationery *Legend of Zelda Themed Stationery *Nintendo Dogs+Cats Stationery *I Fight Dragons Stationery *A Mother's Day Stationery *Mario Tennis Stationery *Tropical Vacation Stationery *Genesect Stationery (Black) *Genesect Stationery (White) *Pokémon Black 2/White 2 Stationery *Kirby's Return to Dreamland Stationery *Game Center DX Stationery *Fire Emblem: Awakening Stationery *Culdcept 3DS Stationery *Genesect 3D Stationery Trivia *In The Netherlands, it is translated to "Nintendo mailbox" *In other countries, it is named Nintendo Letterbox. *In Swapnote, there is a mascot named Nikki who gives you advice similliar to the birds that give you advice in Nintendo DSi Sound, Nintendo 3DS Camera, and Nintendo 3DS Sound. *The North American and Japanese versions of the Fire Emblem: Awakening stationary are notably different. Category:Nintendo 3DS applications